My World III
by anipike
Summary: Get a load of the 3rd sequel to My World. And also, coming soon, is the story of a horrorific story in the "Tall Tale Mirror"


My World III  
Chapter 3  
"Kinsman" Previously on My World II... Matt's best guy friend, also her long crush, asked her out to the dance!!! And also on a date!! She was so happy. As she was walking down the hall w/ her friend Ashley, a blue light appeared out of nowhere and there appeared the 3 sisters. The Charmed ones.  
  
"KYAA!!!!" Ashley screamed as she pointed at the 3 sisters. "H...h...h...how?" Paige murmured something under her breath and looked at Ashley; and suddenly, she was quiet. TOO quiet if you ask me. "What did u do to her?" I asked Paige "Nothing, I just looked at her." "Naah. Ashley will never shut up.' "Don't worry, I just put a freezing spell on her." "Oh HELL no!!! You can't just BARGE in a school. Especially if it's PASSING PERIOD!!!! You know, when kids are OUT of their classrooms and are IN the hallway." "Chill. It's the END of passing period, and infact, she's the only one who saw us." Paige said, chewing her gum. "And did you know tha ..." I stopped. Oh no!!! I'm going to be late for class!!!! I ran as I checked the clock. Then... I stopped, turned around and looked at the 3 sisters. "What did you guys do to the time?" "We simply put a freezing spell on the school." I gagged. Unfortunately, Piper saw it. "Look, I know that it's all a big WOW to you, but, you know, it's pretty simple. If you want to do that to, read this." Piper said, handing me a letter. I slowly opened it. The Letter said:  
  
Dear Ms. Mattilda, I have seen your "advantages" as a witch and I hope that you will join "Kinsman", a school for young witches and wizards to learn witchcraft. We guarantee that if you join, you will become one of the most famous witches of the century. And this could be the opportunity for you to make new friends. A witch friend, not of a mortal that is. And you could meet people who have the exact same problems as you. Please consider this offer for your future in the world of magic.  
  
Sincerely,  
Offabi Delabi  
Principal of Witchcraft for teens.  
  
I gagged. Then blinked. Looked at the letter again. Then looked up to the Charmed sisters then looked down at the letter for 10 minutes. Then looked at the Charmed ones. "You have got to be kidding me!" "I'll take that as a yes?" Phoebe looked at me, hopefully. I snorted. "Oh PUHlease!!! I'll never join this joke for all I care." "PLEASE? And, you know what, you can learn how to do all the things that we've done!" "Oh, you mean those hocus pocus crap?" "You know, hocus pocus is a type of witchcraft. The highest one. They'll be teaching you how to say it in the Training School, but only if you're VERY VERY talented then you can get it right. It'll take years to accomplish. "Like I care." I looked at the Charmed ones and saw the sadness in their eyes. 'Fine, I'll join." "Great!!! It's going to start on Sundays at 8:00 to 10:00pm. Starting from today." "Naah. That's like 2 days from today." "YEAH!! Of course it is. I mean, why start so late?" "You're going to do fine." Piper reassured me. "Uhuh..." Although in my head, I wasn't quite sure.  
  
2 days from now: "Welcome to Witchcraft for teens!!! My name is Elisali; and I'll be your teacher for potions. Now everyone, I have a way to make everyone know each other." As she said that, I thought that I saw a grin on her face. But I shook myself out of it. I have to be just tired. "O.k., this is how we're going to do it. I start from this row and go to here and there."Elisali said, pointing form me to a blonde guy who was grinning from ear to ear. "O.k., we start with you. Tell us your name and 3 favorite things you like and 2 things you would have if you can get anything you want." The teacher said, pointing at me. I knew she was a heritage of the wicked witch of the west!!!!! "M...M...My name is Mattilda. But people call me Matt. I hope that you'll call me that too. And 3 favorite things I like would be: *Chicken..." I heard people snicker. Automatically I changed the group. "...Movies, and the beach. And 2 things I would have if I got to have anything I want would be..." Should I lie? No, I shouldn't. If they don't like me for who I am then too bad. "...that I would get a boyfriend soon, and get a billion bucks." I said sternly and sat down. People snickered. I didn't care. I looked around 2 people were not laughing but instead was giving me 2 thumbs up and smiling a friendly smile. 2 guys too. One of them was the blonde guy at the end. I smiled back and gave them 2 thumbs up as well. Then I saw the girl behind me stand up. "I like Jelly beans, movies, and cell phones. And 2 things I would want would be 3 billion dollars.." while she said this, she looked at me and grinned. Then continued. "... and a puppy." One of the guys who gave me 2 thumbs up was named James and he said, "I like movies, books, and music. And I'll want a car that can fly, swim, and drive, and 2 billion dollars." And everyone's after that had billion dollars somewhere inside their little speech. It seems like everyone's copying me. Oh well. Finally, the blonde guy's turn was up. "Hi, my names Matt.." as he said this, he looked at me with no expression, then, he smiled. My heart beated a little faster than usual. What's going on? I looked at Matt again. And you know what? I never noticed it, but he was cute. Then I looked at James until he looked at me. And when he did, he smiled. My heart... Something's wrong with it. Then, something hit me... No, NO!! It can't be, I can't be in love. No, Just forget it Matt, and everything'll be fine. I mean, you just met these 2 guys for, what, 2 min? Can't be love. I assured myself 10 times and was in my clouds that I didn't notice it when the teacher said "BREAK!!" until Matt and James stood in front of me. "Hey, Mattilda? you O.K.?" Matt asked, shaking my shoulders. "Huh?" I looked up. Blushed. Then looked away. Then looked at him and said,"HEY!! Who told you to call me Mattilda.?!" "sorry, just weird calling my own name. Infact, you're the name stealer." Matt said, waving his hand. "WHAT?!" I was mad. "Hey, my REAL name IS Matt. Yours isn't. That is called stealing." I heard James laugh. I looked Matt Straight in the eye. I studied him. Blonde hair, blue eyes, no freckles, tall, red lips, looks soft, tall.....cute. I Blushed, turned around, then turned to face Matt again. "Whatever..." I said, as I picked up my stuff and headed out the door. James grabbed my hand. "Hey, do you want to go with us to eat lunch?" I turned around to face James. Blushed. And studied him. Brown hair, brown eyes, no freckles, red lips, looks soft...cute. "S..S..sure..." I trailed off. James beamed. I blushed. Matt sighed. I started to get mad. Cause when Matt sighed, it was pities, bad sign, sigh. "What did you mean by that?" I said, cornering him. Then stepped back. His face was so close, that I can feel his breath. It was minty. "Nothing." He said, moving away. " You're just the most brattiest most annoying girl I ever met." I bursted. Here is some part of the conversation= "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE MOST ANNOYING GIRL YOU EVER MET?! I'M PROBLABY THE ONLY GIRL YOU EVER MET SINCE YOU HAVE AN ATTITUDE PROBLEM!!!" Didn't mean to blow. Oh, this was the last sentence after the bomb: "Sorry." Matt and James looked stunned. I ran out of the room. Went to the hall. "Sorry. Didn't mean to make you blow up like that." I turned. It was Matt. "Where's James?" "Went to get snacks for us. Sorry." "It's o.k." I said. "Sorry." I smiled. "It's o.k." "You know, you should smile more, cause, you seem kind of pretty when you smile." I blushed. I know, I blushed a lot today. "Thanks" He nodded and held out his hand. I slowly grabbed it and he pulled me up. Just then, James came running with our snacks. "Hey!! Here you go." He said, handing me a bag of chips. I ate it. Just then, the weirdest thing happened. A ghost went right through me.  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
